


Open visit at Beacon

by user421



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user421/pseuds/user421
Summary: *** RWBY crew is sinning and living in filth at Beacon. This day could prove it to you. ***----This prompt could be seen as the sequel of the first one, " Cat in need ". Way more porn-smutty though.It's still a quick prompt, no litterature ( Such an irrelevant comment - i never do litterature !  ). And again, be aware i'm not a native english speaker, there might be few awkwarnesses in the writing.So.. i was supposed to work on another fic, and i got caught up in rwby filth again... Totally their fault.Have fun





	

Weiss found them on the way to the cafeteria. Two hands on the back of her neck, almost whisteling, Yang was leading the way, followed closely by Blake. Ruby was dragging a little behind, stretching the fabric of her stokings at her crotch time to time.

Weiss : " Well thats elegant Ruby ! "

Ruby : " Urh.. I... Yeah, I know... ! ", she sighed.

Weiss : " Where have you been ? I've been looking for you ! "

Yang : " Uh... just... hanging out, right Blake ? "

Blake : " Sure. If you mean byt that we hung out in your sister's panties. ", she said busy reading the backcover of Ninjas of Love Vol 3.

Weiss : " But Ruby was supposed to meet with Professor Ozpin an hour ago ! "

Ruby : " No it's ok Weiss, he postponed the meeting, I'm on my way to it, now. "

Weiss : " Well you are not going like this ! ", she said agitating up and down her finger in direction of her crotch. " I bet they didn't clean anything after their mess ! "

Ruby put a hand on the tap of her neck : " I'm gonna be fiiine ! Don't worry Weiss ! "

Weiss groaned : " No way. Come here ! ", and she led her to a wall recess, next to the flowerbed planted with few bushes.

She untied Ruby's belt, slid down her panties and dipped her face under her battle dress.

Yang : " Uh ?... Really Weiss ? In the middle of the way leading to the cafeteria ! "

Weiss popped her head out, with a drip of cum on her upper lips : " Stand in front of us. Just chat a moment, this won't take long ! "

Yang : " Yes Queen ! ", she said with sarcastic obedience.

Blake caught a glance back there : " Uh you really are gonna lick all her cum just for the sake of Ruby panties ? "

The movement under Ruby's battle dress, spoke itself.

Ruby : " Urh.. Weiiiss... please... don't lick in there. You just gonna make me wanna come again. ", she begged.

Weiss complied, and in fact, few seconds after was done.

Weiss : " There. "

Ruby was shaking a little on her legs, and was wincing, her two hands pressed between her legs : " Urgh... really ?... I'm not sure i'm gonna be able to focus on what Professor Ozpin has to say now... "

Ruby limped to reach the alley leading to the headmaster tower, and they watched her entered the building.

Yang and Blake threw an accusatory look at Weiss.

Weiss : " She's gonna be fine ! ", she said waving with sass her hand in the air, then started to walk away.

Blake : " Where are you going ? "

Weiss looked slightly embarrassed. " I just need to... freshen up. I'm going to the lavatory at the gymnasium "

Yang and Blake looked at each other with a knowing look. " Wait up ! ", they said, and they walked with her.

Yang started to chat after they had taken few steps : " Hey I got a call from your sister ! "

Weiss : " My sister ?? Why is she calling you ? ", she said frowning her face, baffled by the announce.

Yang : " You know I had a life before Beacon, right ? "

Weiss : " You mean you know my sister from back then ?  "

Yang : " .. she used to visit my uncle Qrow quite often at my first battle school.. and she kinda helped me to figure some things out, you know, in a very... sisterly manner ! "

Weiss' jaws opened lose : " You mean Winter went down on you ? "

Yang lifted her hands : " Hey I was way more than consenting to it ! Even when it turned a little more hardcore and leather !"

Blake : " Well.. I still wonder why I didn't see that one coming. ", she said still absorbed in her book.

Weiss : " Oh of course ! It totally makes sense now ! How you grew a total perv out of you ! I should have known given the style ! "

Yang : " Yeah ! Well... I'm aware you might find some likeness now ! " She grinned :  " She told me about this heiress preparation she did with you ! "

Weiss was outraged something that private had come out in public : " You !... ", she choked on the word.

Yang chuckled a little : " I mean... you totally bought it ! This sister of yours.... she really is something, uh ? "

Weiss imploded of pant-up rage and walked ahead with anger as they were arriving at the gymnasium.

Weiss : " Ok, wait here. I'm not gonna be long. "

Blake put the book aside.

Yang : " Not gonna be long...? "

Blake : " I've tried the shower cubicle, it's very handy when you need to freshen up. " she said simply to Weiss.

Yang : " So what part of your body need to be... freshen up, Weiss ?", she said with a slight predatory tone of voice.

Weiss, still discontent, blew a puff of air through her nostrils. Then spurted it out with smug : " I'm feeling wet. I'm guessing you intend to take care of that ? "

Yang: " Always here to take care of our team mates...! "

Blake : " We're just behind you, heiress... ", said Blake with two fiery yellow eyes locked on Weiss.

Weiss : " Well I need to pee first. "

Blake : " That can work in the shower too... ", she said like it was a common fact.

Weiss who was heading for the toilet, took a turn to the showers. " Fine! "

Blake and Yang got loose of their jackets. They left them on a bench in the girl locker room. Weiss entered the showers cubicle with a determined walk. They followed suit.

Weiss lifted her dress and crouched over a siphon in the shower. Blake and Yang were standing the middle of the cubicle staring at her.

  
Weiss : " You're gonna watch ? "

Blake : " Why... not ? ", said Blake.

Weiss : " Fine. " and she let run the golden stream.

Yang : " Wait ! Hold this ! "

Weiss : " Urgh ! Yang ! "

Yang took off her shirt, ending up bare chest. Blake took a step back, a little baffled.

Blake : " Really, Yang ? "

Yang shifted on her back next to Weiss. " Do it there. "

Weiss who was wincing from holding up on her peeing, barely had a second to think of it, and she straddled over Yang's mouth, and let the gold stream run with a relief. " Hum... ", she moaned delivered from the pressure.

Blake was staring at the scene. Weiss gold stream ran over Yang mouth and swirled along her neck, until Yang opened her mouth and let the warm liquid overflowing her mouth.

Blake recoiled back, disconcerted and yet aroused. When Weiss was done, Yang began to gave large licks at Weiss' slit.

Blake's legs buckled. She slowly let herself fall down on her knees and moved onward on her fourth, eye locked to Yang's mouth. She then looked up and came across Weiss begging face. Weiss cupped her cheek in her hands, and they kissed.

After this long kiss, Blake shifted over Yang's torso. Yang was still on her back, face stuck between Weiss'legs. Blake nibbled at her breasts for a moment, then she took Yang's boots and pants off her. Yang's parted legs were more than an invitation to come bend over her. Blake pressed her thigh between her legs, eager to harass her soak slit and bulging candy at the contact of her skin. She soon slipped one finger in between, reached at her clit, then slowly moved further down, seeking the spot in her that would lead her on edge.

When Yang arched her back and started to squirm, Blake had trouble to resist any longer to the pressure she felt herself between her legs, and she noticed the drip of wet running down her own inner thigh. She grabbed Yang by her hips, lifted her high enough and slipped her futa cock between the warm and silky walls of her cunt. After few thrusts, the fragile fleshes where throbbing around Blake's cock, and Yang let go of muffled moan as she was still taking care of Weiss.

Weiss had trouble to let go in that position. Her thighs were trembling and she had to bend onward to sustain herself with her hands. She ended up on Yang's slippery folds. They were oozing with cum as Blake's shaft was lingering there. She started to lick at the wetness around the shaft, then accentuated the pace when Blake finally took it out.  
Blake's cock was still hard. Still focused on Yang's sex, Weiss wrapped her fingers around it, and gave gentle strokes up and down.

Once Yang's wetness was taken care of, she rubbed her mouth around Blake's shaft, eyes locked on her fiery eyes. She engulfed her whole until her cock reached the back of her throat. Blake's body stiffened when she felt Weiss lips pressing around her needy prick. She laid an hand on top of her head, then began to rock her hips to help with the pumping.

Yang slowly extricated herself from underneath, and went out of the cubicle, to return shortly after with a strap on dildo she was wrapping around her waist and thighs.

Blake stared at it, questioning Yang in silence.

Yang : " ... I keep one in my locker... ", she just said.

She moved behind Weiss butt, and pulled her backward onto her. She squeezed her butt in her palms, and guided it to the tip of her dildo. While Yang toyed with the openness of her ass and the length she expected to shove in it, Blake stood, made her take her hard member again. Weiss licked its tip, stroking the base up and down with her hand wrapped around, then Blake slid the whole rooster in her mouth with a slow hips move forward.

Yang was deep in her ass hole, with a hand busy on her clit and swollen lips, when Blake came in her mouth, and Weiss followed almost immediately after, moaning as she could, half chocking on Blake's cock.

Yang turned her face at the frame of the shower cubicle entrance. She swore she had seen a silhouette disappear a sec ago. And indeed when she focused back on Weiss whose moans had turned into twittering noises, she distinguished the red outfit of Pyrrha reflected by the mirror located further away in the locker room.

Once freed from Blake grasp, Weiss unleashed a sequel of deep groans. She clearly wasn't done yet, and another wave of heat was building up at her middle when her breathing cut short again. Blake stroked the top of her head and was cupping her chin in her palm when Pyrrha revealed herself.

" Hello again ! ", she said like it was a casual situation.

Weiss opened wide her eyes. Yang kept her from moving away, weighing with her arm on her waist as she went on with her pounding and strokes.

Weiss : " Let me go Yang ! ", she said scratching her arms with her nails.

Yang : " Easy white tiger ! ", she said and yet tightening her grip.

Blake who just had her pants a little down on her ass to keep her cock out, turned half around. " Oh Hi. ... You were passing by ? "

Pyrrha was glancing aside a little uncomfortable : " I... saw you coming in the gymnasium... and... "

Blake : " Oh. You followed me ? ", she said with a sweet little tone of voice.

Pyrrha : " Yes... and I... "

Weiss : " She was there all along ! ", she said all freaking out.

Pyrrha : " Ah.. yes.. I was.. "

Yang : " yes, but she also stayed... ", she grinned.

Blake : " Care to join ? ", she asked like it was a casual thing.

Pyrrha : " I... I don't know... ... Yes I guess... "

Yang : " Good come on in ! "

Weiss : " I am not an open dessert bar, Yang ! "

Yang : " Oh Weiss ! How come you always find such kinky little theme for our team plays ? ", she said sweetly nabbing and licking at her neck.

Pyrrha was slowly approaching. Blake caught her hands and they kneeled beside Weiss and Yang." So... what am I supposed to do ? ", she asked them.

Yang : " Anything you like... how about... kissing Weiss ? "

Weiss's body stiffened, she looked startled by the simple idea.

Pyrrha : " Of course. ", she replied with a broken voice that betrayed her shyness. And she leaned her face and came to pick a kiss on Weiss lips, who responded by a new one, full of ardor, stricken by the burn of her racing heart beat.

Pyrrha quickly took on more initiatives. She slowly kissed her way down to Weiss' neck, lingered in her cleavage. She sucked at her nipples, and slithered down where Yang's finger was circling around Weiss' pink knob. Pyrrha added her tongue to the mix, which sent Weiss in a renewed pleasure, and offered by the same occasion to Blake an access to slip her hand between Pyrrha's legs.

At the contact of Blake's touch, Pyrrha's butt flexed upward a little, coming in play with Blake's crotch, which stole a groan to Blake, who quickly came for more, before untying her breast plate, and put it away.

She cupped and fondled one of her breast with her free hand, leaned on the other as she was sinking her teeth at the base of Pyrrha's neck.

Then Pyrrha hoisted herself to Yang, and started to kiss her. Weiss cut in the middle, and Blake joined from the back.

* cough cough * They heard further away.

Blake glanced back past her shoulders, her move was restrained by her pants at her ankles : " Hi. ", she said with a steady unsurprised voice.

Pyrrha was a little confused, but found in her to keep her empathy when she said. " Hello ! "

Winter grinned, her side leant against the frame at the entrance of the showers. " Don't mind me, sis'. Go on. "

Weiss opened wide her eyes again. " what is it with today ? Is there anybody else in that locker room we don't know about ? " She tried to escape from Yang's grip. " Yang, let me go " she winced, aware of how shameful she felt with her sister busting her in a the middle of a filth session.

But Yang didn't let go again. Instead she said " You heard your sister. Don't mind her ! "

Yang : " Wanna join ? ", she asked even full of smug to Winter.

Weiss : " Yang ! ", she protested.

Winter lifted her eyebrow up, and hid her smile down. " Sure. It will remind me of my early years in the army. "

Yang : " Like nothing is happening in your army now ! ", chuckled Yang.

Winter : " Always under my watch... ", she grinned as she was walking their way.

Yang : " Oh. And I knew that. ", she said like she hadn't meant actually to joke around.

Winter was holding something in her hand. She let it swing at the end of her finger. It was a leather collar with a shiny buckle. : " So Yang, locker room for five, then a little one o one like old times ? "

Yang : " Yes Ma'am ! ", she said cheerful.

Blake got curious. " Would there be a spot left for tomorrow then ? ", she asked to Winter.

Winter : " Ask red head, because I was gonna ask her to be next ? ", she said when she crouched next to her and grabbed her chin in her hand.

Blake : " I'm also free in the afternoon... "

Winter : " It's settle then. ", she said leaning toward Blake to kiss her.


End file.
